


Can't Be Done

by spaceelevator



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Post-Exodus Code, Post-Miracle Day (Season 4)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceelevator/pseuds/spaceelevator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of being left behind, and Jack still can't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> For tw100 challenge #263: Maybe this year...

It's been years since Jack last spoke to Gwen, but he still comes to watch from afar as night bleeds into morning and the family leaves for the day. There are three children now, two girls and a boy. He knows only Anwen's name, afraid of the attachment that might come with knowing the others', too.

Rhys always leaves first, then the children and, finally, Gwen. Years of paranoia still drive her to search for danger: nosy neighbours, unmarked sedans, overly-curious pedestrians.

Last year he thought maybe he'd say hello. This year his goal is to stop watching for good.


End file.
